1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game and, more specifically, to a Mill game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Popular board games like checkers and chess involve competition between players; i.e., each player attempts to gain control of the board through strategic moves of individual game pieces. These games require each player to plan moves in advance while at the same time trying to anticipate and counter their opponents moves. Such games stimulate the mind and require logical thinking at the same time.
Another game involving competition between players is called a Mill game. The game includes a fixed number of game pieces positioned and moved about a playing surface. The object of the game is for each player to arrange three of his/her game pieces in a line or row termed a Mill, whenever a player makes a Mill that player may then remove one of his/her opponents' game pieces from the playing surface. The winner of the game is the player who captures the most game pieces from his/her opponent.
Previously the Mill game was played by drawing or outlining a temporary game layout, which consists of three concentric rectangles, in sand or on the ground. Even though, the idea or general principles of a game are known, a game typically does not attain a popular status until the game layout is fixed in or on a medium i.e., playing surface which is conducive to game play.